


Miniscope

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna sees a miniscope for the first time. (Like the one in Carnival of Monsters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miniscope

"You mean, all those tiny monsters are actually in there?"

"Aliens, Donna, not monsters."

"Whatever."

"But yes, they're actually in there, each in their own little self contained environment. It's not a projection or a recording. That shows what's actually going on inside right now."

Donna stared in fascination at the dragonlike worms that swarmed over the giant crystal shown in the circular screen. It looked like they were trying to eat it.

"So how are we going to get my earring out?"

The Doctor glared. "I am _not_ putting my hand in there."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
